


Birthday dream

by oddoblivion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, Pre-smut, Swearing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddoblivion/pseuds/oddoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's having a good birthday morning, which starts with a funny dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker therefore my English isn't perfect. If you see any mistakes or weird use of words, just tell me about it. So yeah, that's it, I hope you'll enjoy the story. :)

Someone's laugh wakes Phil up. He opens his eyes, blinking slowly as he tries to understand what's happened. He doesn't see anyone in the room and realises he was the one who laughed. It tooks him a few seconds to remember his dream and when it happens, he laughs again. That was a typical Phil's dream which included animals, crazyness and… no sense at all. Phil stops shaking his head in the same second room's door opens and Dan walks in. 

Dan's wearing only a red t-shirt and underwear, his slightly hobbit hair's messed up. He holds a tray with some stuff on it. A little grin shows up on his face when he realises Phil's awake. 

"Hello, Philip" Dan says, putting a tray on the bed next to Phil and bending forward to kiss him on the forehead. 

"Hi" Phil chuckles. 

"Happy birthday!" Dan smiles widely, brandishing his hands in the air, trying to do one of Phil's cute dances on every ocasion and Phil smirks seeing that. 

"I almost forgot" he admits. "Thank you!" 

"You forgot?" Dan frowns. "You never forget about your birthday" 

"Yeah, well, I was too busy reminding myself my dream, which was pretty funnny, if you ask me". 

"I don't" says Dan, pretending to not be interested, which causes a smirk on Phil's face. "Fine, what was your dream about?" he shifts the tray and sits next to Phil. "By the way, that's a breakfast for you, I thought it'd be nice to eat in bed" he looks at Phil. 

"It will be very nice, thank you!" says Phil, looking in his boyfriend's eyes, then moves his body little closer to Dan. They stare at each other for a while, smiling all the time and finally kissing. Dan's lips meet Phil's and the elder thinks that after all these years it's still an incredible feeling. Dan rests his head on Phil's chest, drawing circles on his t-shirt with one finger. Phil hugs Dan with his arms wrapped around the younger's body. It feels really good to have Dan so close, especially on this day. Phil thinks it's quite strange how fast time flies and very soon he'll be thirty year old man. He bites his bottom lip, kissing the top of Dan's head. It smells like strawberries and Phil smiles, thinking that Dan still uses his fruity shampoo, which he claimed to not touch, because it smells too sweetly. 

"So, about that dream…" Dan starts, raising his head up. 

"Maybe I'll tell you about it while we're eating" Phil looks at the tray in front of them, suddenly feeling hungry. He sees cereal with milk, but also dry cereal in a bowl beside, vanilla pudding, some different fruits cut into pieces and mixed with each other. "That's amazing" he admits, feeling more and more hungry. 

"That's nothing special, but enjoy. Oh, wait a second, I'll bring some coffee" after these words Dan disappears to come back after a while with two mugs full of brown fragrant drink. "Here you go" he gives one to Phil. 

"Thank you" the elder closes his eyes, delighting the aroma of coffee. "Okay, let's eat" he commands. 

"I won't, it's your birthday breakfast" Dan mumbles, sipping a warm drink. 

"You've made like double portions, I won't eat that all" he points at the tray. 

"Yeah, I totally didn't do that on purpose" Dan mutters, putting his mug on the floor next to Phil's bed and grabbing the bowl filled with vanilla pudding. 

"I thought you were gonna eat some fruits…" Phil smiles, seeing Dan already melting at the taste of pudding. He tooks the cereal instead. 

"Yeah, sure" the younger mutters with his mouth full of food. "I run, okay? I can't be too healthy". 

Phil's rolling his eyes at Dan's response and starts to eat. "So, about that dream, we were in Manchester in our old apartment, playing video games, when someone knocked to the door". Dan stops eating, paying attention on Phil's words. "For a while, none of us wanted to get up and open the door, you were very stubborn, so finally I stood up and left you to do that" he looks at Dan with an explicit face expression. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a lazy little shit even in your dreams. Continue." 

"Okay, so" Phil chuckles "I opened the door and saw a huge lion with a squirrel on it's back! The squirrel was wearing a party hat and looked quite happy, but that lion didn't look friendly. It walked into our apartment, gripping my shoulder and shifting me on the wall. I was a bit shocked, then I heard your voice" 

"What the fuck" Dan blinks, confused. 

"That's exactly what you said" Phil says surprisingly. "I run to the living room and you were just staring in the lion's eyes, frowning, with a game controller in one hand and legs close to your face, knees almost touching your chin. I cocked my head to the left, trying to understand what's happening, then someone poked my arm. I turned back just to see a giant spider smiling at me, holding a bowl full of cookies. It asked me do I want one, but before I could answer, I heard your scream behind my back" Dan looks at Phil doubtfully. "You were screaming like a little girl, seriously" Phil chuckles while Dan hides his head in his hand. "So I asked you what's going on and you were just cringing, giving an enormous spider weird glances. Suddenly, that little squirrel pulled out, literally from nowhere, Monopoly and screamed 'Let's play, guys!' and we were more confused than ever. Before we could say anything the lion has spoken, he said he's not feeling comfortable as your dark clothes violate his personal aura of peace…" 

Dan starts to giggle more and more, putting the bowl with pudding on the tray. Phil laughs, in result his body's shaking. "What the fuck is a personal aura of peace" Dan utters. 

"The personal bubble's relative?" Phil smirks. "So the squirrel jumped at you, grabbing your cheeks with a big smile on it's face, slowly saying 'Let's play'. You looked frightened, jumping away from it. You gave me a questioning look, raising your eyebrow. I've find out what you meant as soon as I realised I'm wearing Spider-Man costume, just without a mask. I swear, I felt horrible, so uncomfortable, no idea how Spider-Man could wear it all the time, and my butt was so exposed…" 

"Phil…" Dan looks at Phil with that "unbelievable how crazy this man is and I'm so lucky I'm in love with him". 

"Anyway, I did react instinctively, jumped to you, raised you and run out of the room. You wrapped your arms around my neck, slightly shocked, your face was clearly saying you're confused. I run until we were in front of our apartment, where a giant llama appeared and started throwing cakes at us, smiling widely, humming Happy Birthday, what I just remembered. I heard music and started dancing, still holding you in my arms. Then I woke up…" 

Phil clearly finished his story, but Dan can't utter a word. He stares at the elder captivated, with a joy in his eyes. Isn't Phil weird? He is incredibly weird, but who needs a normal, boring boyfriend in their life? Not Dan, for sure. Phil's marvelous mind created that dream which is… one of a kind. 

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, small grin appears on his face. He puts empty bowl on the tray, looking again at the younger. 

"Yeah, I'm absolutely fine, Phil" Dan nods. 

"So, what do you think about my dream? You think it can be prophetic?" Phil asks in half-serious tone. 

"Oh, sure, don't open the door, I don't want any fucking lion to come here and criticise my clothes" Dan scowls. 

"Understood" Phil tosses, reaching out for dry cereal. 

"Are you still hungry?" Dan asks, glaring at Phil's lips. 

"Not really, but I need to do something with my hands" he answers. Dan smiles and bites his bottom lip. 

"Well, screw your cereal, I have a better idea" he stands up quickly, moving the rest of food away from Phil's bed. "I'm pretty hungry" he says, Phil looks at him with one eyebrow raised. Dan lays down next to Phil, their lips meet. Phil instantaneously kisses Dan back. They kiss until they can't breathe anymore. 

"That was so cheesy" Phil smiles. Dan shakes his head, stroking Phil's cheek. 

"I love you, Phil" he says fondly. "Even if your brain tries to imply that I have girly laugh". 

"You do" 

"Shh, so, yeah, I love you and wait a few minutes, I'll show you that" Dan moves closer to Phil. 

"Only a few minutes?" Phil chuckles. 

"Shut up" the younger shakes his head, biting a lip to contain his giggles. "Shut up and take off your clothes". He removes Phil's t-shirt, then gently starts to kiss his neck, moving lower. The latter closes his eyes, enjoying the situation, patiently waiting for Dan's next move, his fingers tangled in Dan's hair. The younger leaves softly kisses on his boyfiend's collarbones, chest and stomach. When his lips find the edges the other's underwear, he bites it a little, glancing up at Phil, sending him a smirk. "Happy birthday" he says. Phil's pants disappear and later he can swear that saving Dan from the lion with a bad fashion taste and little but courageous squirrel was a wise decision, as Dan is a very important person who made Phil's birthday morning perfect and unforgettable.


End file.
